


The Words That Can Never Leave My Mouth

by Shir0Nek0



Series: Percy Jackson Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Broken, Friends to Lovers, Lovers, M/M, Searching for love, friends - Freeform, jason being a little stalker-ish, stolen first kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir0Nek0/pseuds/Shir0Nek0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the popular kid one day and then the outcasted loner the next. Perhaps it had something to do with this new Jason kid. But that wasn't even the half of it......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

Hey guys! Recently I was reading a bunch of Percy Jackson fan fiction and well it's rubbing off.. Here's one I made. Enjoy! 

All rights go to the author of this marvellous book(series) and the only credit I get are the ideas.

Percy Jackson: 17 years old  
Jason grace: 17 years old

=======••••••=========

It had been, what? A years since Percy arrived at camp half-blood. He had made a lot of friends, trying to appeal to everyone. It was hard living up to the image of the son of Poseidon. He wasn't masculine, neither was he tall enough. Just a scrawny kid with hopes. He had met Annabeth and fallen in love, like any other guy but she wasn't interested. after all she did flat out tell everyone that she didn't believe in having a relationship yet. 

As if life couldn't be any worse, one day, there was a new boy. He was tall, tanned, chiseled jaw and blond haired. A total pretty boy with his green eyes. Other than all the females flocking around him, so did the males. After all he was zeus's son. Or wait as he calls it “jupiter's son”. This left Percy way out of the spotlight, like his friends had abandoned him. They barely talked to him, to be fair Grover was the closest thing he had to a friend.

Class after class, he would get stumped and left in the dark. Honestly it had become a habit, the loneliness, the quiet nights. Almost like he wasn't there anymore. He wouldn't get invited to anything, like people didn't like him to begin with. Thankfully not everyone left him, a few still talked and invited but he felt to broken to even show up. Some nights Grover would just pop out of nowhere and they'd talk for hours. Other nights, it was dark and quiet.

It was just another regular night, Percy, alone, with the vast ocean. He had grown accustomed to talking to his dad. No replies but he knew the man was listening. He sat on the sand, letting his feet dig into the wet sand. He frowned at himself, it just felt so lonely. 

“You here alone?” Percy looked to his right, only to find the one and only. He couldn't deny, he was pissed, but it wasn't Jason's fault. “Yup.” He smiled. “Mind if I join you?” Percy flinched, join? “Uh… Sure” 

Jason casually stood there for a good five minutes before he started talking. “So… You're the son of Poseidon..?” Percy hadn't had a real conversation with anyone since Jason's arrival and that had been, what? 2 months now. “Yeah.. That's me..” Jason sat next to Percy. “You don't like talking to people, do you?” Percy looked at him. How dare he? “Not that I don't like it, more like I don't feel like there's anyone worth talking to anymore…” Percy dug his heels into the sand. Not like anyone really cares about me anyways.

“Huh… Why is that?” Percy shrugged. “People don't tend to want to be “friends”, it's more of a facade to get something they want from you…” Jason smirked. “Then I guess we'll be best friends..” Percy’s mouth fell open. Jason took the time to snicker and walk back. So this was a joke? Percy felt himself frown, he had actually enjoyed talking to Jason. But he also knew when someone wanted something from him. And this was it. 

The next day was a rather interesting one, for starters Percy woke up later than usual. He got to class(training to fight) and there he was. Jason grinned at Percy. Percy froze, unable to act accordingly. Like hell! What was going on? He turned to face to teachers general direction. “Okay guys! For today's training, please find a partner..” Percy shrieked in his head. He was alone again.

Jason walked over poking Percy's shoulder. “Wanna be partners?” Percy's eyes widened. “Me and you?” Jason nodded. Percy sighed, guess he was trying to be nice. “Okay, sure.” And just like that he could see everyone's eyes on him again, some glaring while some had something else, something Percy hadn't seen before. Jason grabbed Percy's hand and they were off to a corner. “Shall we fight?” Percy smirked. “Sure… But I won't go easy on you.” Jason chuckled. “ bring it on princess.” 

At first Jason went easy on Percy, but soon enough, Percy strikes him, slicing the side of his arm. He didn't think Percy would do that, considering the boy didn't practice very often. It was time jason upped his game.

Percy sliced Jason, he could see the surprise in the other boys eyes. He kind of felt sorry, he hadn't meant to slice him. Percy took a step back, he felt guilt well up. And just as fast the battle resumed. This time it was Jason's turn to do the offence. Percy stumbled back, their swords collided causing Percy to take steps back. It was rough, all the while Jason snickering. 

And just like he was about to run out of luck, Percy fell over a tree branch, hitting the back of his head. And there it was, Jason's sword on his throat. He had lost. Percy got up, his head piercing with pain. Just like always a crowd cheered for Jason, running up to him and shoving Percy aside. 

Percy groaned at the noisy crowd, he moved away, sitting near some water. When he was sure that no one was watching, he touched the back of his head. It was wet, he looked at his palm, red. He sighed, another day at school. 

Jason had ditched the crowd to go and find Percy, he could tell that falling like that had left something. And to his sadness it had. He could see Percy touching the back of his skull and the red that smeared on his hand. Then he took a few steps towards the other. 

Percy took his shirt off, not realizing Jason was behind him. He then took his pants off, he was wearing ocean blue boxers. *crunch* Percy flipped around and there he was. “Jason?! What the hell are you doing?” Then he noticed Jason gazing him up and down. He blushed. “Stop looking..” Jason grinned. “What are you doing?” Percy shrugged. “Just going to take a swim..” 

Jason sighed. “You okay?” Percy's eyes widened, does he know. “Yeah I'm totally fine.” Jason looked at his back, there was blood running down. “You're a bad liar…” Percy felt his heart beat rise. He cared? Jason cared about him? Or he just felt guilty about the fight. Nonetheless Percy's heart was a mess, he shushed Jason and walked into the water. After a minute he walked out soaked and his head injury healed. 

Jason chuckled. “So you do have some tricks up your sleeves.” Percy groaned. “Yes I do…. Not that fascinating..” Jason laughed. “In fact it is…. Not only that, your style of fighting, work on it some more, it's actually quite good..” Percy blushed, his heart pounding hard. Why did his heart feel so, so alive and his mind so satisfied. Percy started freaking out a little, honestly, what was going on? His heart ached as he walked past Jason. 

With Jason on his heels, Percy went to his cabin of solitaire. “Aren't you going to your cabin?” Jason shrugged. “No, I'd rather follow you into yours.” Percy blushed, why was he doing this…. What did he want? Percy was lost and confused. “What do you want Jason?” Jason gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?” Percy felt anger bubble inside him. “Most people don't follow others around, unless they want something.” Jason kept looking, not breaking away from Percy's face. “And?” Percy lost it. “And?!?.... And it means you want something from me…. Just tell me so I can give it to you, after all people like you never hang out with people like me…. So just get to it..” The reaction on Jason's face was priceless, yet oddly enough, Percy knew something bad was going to happen. 

And just like the devil had taken over, Jason pushed Percy to his cabin, cornering him against the wooden cabin wall. Percy squirmed. “W-what are you doing?” Jason ignored and leaned in, he grabbed Percy's wrists and pinned them onto either side of him. Jason could feel his heart go free, he could finally get what he wanted.

Percy trembled in horror, is this the next level of hazing? He could feel Jason press against him, his warmth tingling him, but nonetheless scaring him. Then like it was just a regular thing, Jason bent down and kissed Percy, at first Percy froze. W-w-what is going on? A kiss.

Percy let out a gasp, he needed air and well Jason wasn't letting him get any. Make matters worse, Jason shoved his tongue into Percy's mouth, swirling around and around. Percy felt a moan ripple out of his throat. And just like that jason pulled back. At first he smirked at his masterpiece, the masterpiece that was currently on the floor. Percy's legs had failed him and well Jason looked like he had refreshed himself.

Percy panted. “W-why?” And Jason shrugged, walking back. “Someday… Someday I'll tell you..”

Not fair. That was Percy's first kiss, and oddly enough, he liked the kiss. But he hated the feeling behind it. It was forced and well, just a joke. Percy got up running into his cabin, so he was just a pastime. He frowned, feeling his heart act very unnatural. The only time it had acted this way was….. Was when he fell in love with Annabeth…

He gasped at his own thoughts, because deep down he knew, they were true.

========•••••••••=========

Yay!! Done this first chapter. Don't think it's that good but oh well! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	2. Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally develope, growing into something more?

Okay I'm back! Needed something to help me focus on studying and this was it. Hope you guys enjoyed the last one, in this one a develop some more romance and poof!! they're getting to the good part.

Percy Jackson = 17  
Jason chase = almost 18

Enjoy! And please remember I only own the ideas. Sadly.

========•••••=========

The days passed by rather slow, Percy hadn't seen or heard of Jason since that day. Well he couldn't deny, he felt better, after all seeing that jerk, would resurface unwanted pain. Percy sat under a tree, shading himself from the sun. He enjoyed watching the birds soar in the sky. They seemed so free. He sighed, remembering just how much he missed his mom. It was all so simple before, now…. Everything had changed.

And like that Annabeth sat next to Percy. “Hey perce, how've you been?” Percy looked at the grass. “Not bad, a little homesick..I guess.” Annabeth smiled, a smile of sympathy. “You know, I'm here if you ever need anyone to talk to..” Percy looked up at her. “Thanks Anna, but there’s nothing to talk about, just feeling homesick.” She smiled, giving Percy a warm hug and then she was off again. Percy noticed, something that gave him a big shock, she was clinging onto someone. A guy? 

He stared noticing none other than Luke, son of Hermes. So she was into bad boys? What a laugh. Percy chuckled at the sight, then it hit him. He didn't feel anything, like he didn't give two shits. Percy slumped onto the tree. He sighed trying to not think about it, about Jason. About the feelings or whatever these were that he was feeling. Percy got up walking to peek at the Roman side of the camp, where Jason was probably at. And just like that he saw Jason, the boy was practicing his sword play. Typical. 

*thump* *thump* Percy flinched, his heart was out of control. And just like that he had fucked up. A strong arm threw him over his shoulders and walked into the Roman section. “Hey Jason, I found a spy…. What do we do with her?” Percy felt embarrassed and offended. A girl? He looked nothing like one. And just like that he was dropped onto the floor, his eyes meeting a very smug Jason. “Thanks frank…. I'll deal with this spy..” Frank nodded, walking away. 

Percy froze, sitting as still as possible. He really had dug his own grave, like deep, immensely deep. Jason smirked crouching in front of Percy. “So m’lady, what are you doing here?” Percy glared at Jason. “I'm not a girl….. No where close.” Jason chuckled. “Fair enough, but frank didn't think so..” Percy blushed in embarrassment. 

Jason helped Percy up, patting the dust away. “No but really, why are you here?” The son of Poseidon felt like he could freeze over completely now. “Just looking around..” Jason shrugged. “Okay? want a tour?” Percy nodded trying to get out of this. This awkward situation.

And just like that he got a mini tour of the cabin and finally they walked up to frank. Who was the only me ever present that day. “Frank, this is Percy, son of Poseidon.” He looked at Percy. “So you're also the son of Neptune , I thought……. daughter but well whatever.” Percy's eyes widened.This douche! He really wanted to know, had he, had he seen their dad? “H-have you met him?” Frank shook his head. “Nope, don't really care anyways..gods have better things to do than deal with their kids..” Percy didn't know how to react, he decided to say nothing. 

After the tour had ended, Jason walked Percy back to his cabin. “So… I hope that we can meet up sometime… Like maybe hang out at your cabin or something.” Percy nodded. “That's fine with me.” And just like the other night Jason leaned in, Percy's heart shivering mess. And a kiss on his forehead. He trembled at the feelings of warmth.

Jason waved as he walked away and Percy was too occupied trying to live the kiss down to even pay attention. Next thing he knows, Jason is nowhere to be seen. Percy walks into his solitary cabin, he feels his heart flutter. He was falling, faster than he thought he was. To make matters worse, Grover was standing at the doorway. “So that's why you've been so busy.” Percy jumped. “W-what?... Wait. How’d you get inside?” Grover shrugged. “Let me just say, that whatever is happening, I wanna know before Annabeth does… Like right now!” Percy sighed, wasn't like Grover was going to leave him alone anyways.

He had told the other the full story and he was surprised. “He kissed you first?” Percy blushed. “Y-yeah..” The satyr smirked. “You know what that means, right?” Percy gave him a confused look. “No?” And the other barked back. “You are unbelievable perce, really unbelievable. When a guy kisses a girl on a whim, that means?......” Percy answered, barely holding his train of thoughts together. “Uh….I guess I'd do that only if I loved someone and they weren't………….. Noticing me…” Grover nodded. “So you see, he was doing all that to get your attention. Like how clueless are you?” Percy blushed, that couldn't be true, it couldn't. 

I mean Jason wouldn't love someone like me, a girly looking boy. Someone whose weak and not liked by anyone. They chatted, Grover giving Percy all sorts of new info, except one. It was the one that stated, 2 months ago when Jason had joined this camp and had first laid eyes on Percy, it was done, he had fallen for his unique nature. He wanted the boy to notice him but never got the time and all the other classmates would always ruin his chances. But a few knew about his feelings, the one he had developed upon arrival. 

On the other side of the camp, Jason had finally arrived back at his cabin. First to attack was frank. “You're still after him aren't you?” Jason shrugged, a smile plastered on his face. “Maybe…. Why?” Frank chuckled,he knew exactly what to do to get his confession. “Too bad he's my step brother, he's totally cute…” Jason’s grin faded. “I swear, you go after him…… I'll kill you.” Frank broke out into laughter. “There you go! So you still love him… All I needed to know.” Jason punched frank in the arm. “Quit playing!”

 

It was around 1:00 am and just like that Percy was going to bed, after forcing his cabin guest to sleep over, cause it was to dark to go out. Grover slept on the extra bed while Percy slept in his own. All the mush in his brain made zero sense. And made him fall asleep faster.

The next day he woke up to a very loud Grover. “Wake up you dumb demigod! We seem to be under some attack!” Percy groaned. “They don't need my help…” Grover leaned against the door frame. “Oh really? Even if it's Jason's cabin?” Percy jumped up right, rushing past Grover and slipping on his shoes. Thank god he had fallen asleep with his clothing. He ran to the Ramon cabins, where the fire was roaring, while other students tried to put it out with fire. 

The water only added fuel to the fire, not good. Percy looked for sand and some fire extinguisher. He found a few and ran up to a tree trunk, dropping everything and climbing. At first he was nervous but, he needed to save people, there was no time for fear. And just like that he burst out. “HEY! EVERYONE, LOOK OVER HERE!” The crowd looked at him. A few frowning and snickering. He ignored them. “Get fire extinguishers and sand, don't use water!” Clarisse snorted. “And who made you captain..” Percy sighed. “I'm not captain, but water won't let out an oil base fire….” And just like that others followed, grabbing buckles of sand and fire extinguishers. 

Percy took the time to run inside jason’s cabin, they were all still on their beds. He looked at Jason and then at frank. Two people, hard. He dragged frank out first and then ran back dragging Jason out. As if to make matters worse they weren't breathing. Percy yelled. “Annabeth!! Annabeth!!” She came running over. “They aren't breathing…. W-what?” She smiled I'll take care of Frank, you take care of Jason…” Percy blushed. “Isn't there anyone else with medical training??” Annabeth shook her head. “No sadly only me and you…” 

Percy started giving Jason cpr, pumping his heart thirty times and then came the kiss. He leaned down kissing Jason. He smirked, into the kiss and Percy jumped feeling startled. He looked at the boys face, black stains all over. “Y-you okay?” Jason smiled, coughing a few times before answering. “Right now, I feel excellent.” Percy frowned, evidently blushing. “It's not a joking matter….. You were about to..die…” 

Jason smile widened. “So you were worried??? Aww” Percy rolled his eyes. “Of course I was you dumb ass….” He could barely look Jason in the face, by now Frank was also up, looking at his saviour. “Are you single?” Were the first words to leave his mouth. Annabeth laughed out openly. “Yes, but to the real question, how are you feelings?” Frank smiled slyly. “Awesome.” 

The others had finally put the fire out, and were gathered around Jason and Percy, they were worried and well if it wasn't for Percy they'd have been at it for a while. Clarisse came up, poking Percy in the back. “You did well baby fish.” And she was gone, just like that everyone started cheering for Percy. And that was totally embarrassing. “That's nice guys….. But I was doing what you guys would have done… Not much of a difference..” Luke yelled from the crowd. “True! But you thought of it way before we did.. So you deserve this one..”

Percy smiled, he was drawing next to Jason's hospital(infirmary) bed. “What are you drawing?” Percy shrugged. “Someday I'll show you.. Someday.” Jason laughed, wheezing at the end. “Well, I'll be looking forward to that day.” Percy beamed. “If that day ever comes.” They spent the whole day together and at night Jason was first to fall asleep. Percy looked at his face, it looked so blissful, so calm. He took out his sketchbook and continued with his drawing. It was one of many portraits he had drawn, except this one was of Jason. It was of his smiling face, the one he showed the day they first kissed.

Eventually Jason woke up and it was morning, to his surprise Percy was slumped, asleep in the chair next to him. So he hadn't moved. Jason moved a little to get a better view of Percy's sleeping face. No denying it, he looked adorable. His messy black hair all over the place and a little drool dripping down his chin. Just cute. Thanks to his healing ability Jason was good as new and so was Frank, he had left earlier with a certain brunette who saved his life. Jason got up making the faintest creak.

Percy heard a creak before he jumped up. He looked around his eyes falling on a standing Jason. “Y-you shouldn't be standing…. Lie down..” Jason shook his head. “No need to worry, I heal fast. Just like you, except I use electricity to do so.” Percy pouted, his eye big as ever. “B-but..” Jason grinned. “There is one thing I may need help with.” Percy lightened up. “W-what is it?” Jason pretended to be embarrassed. “Putting my clothes on.” Percy didn't think twice he ran to the closet with a fresh pair of clothing, shoes and socks. He grabbed them and lay them on the bed. 

Jason looked at Percy, he was as short as a girl, he could see the back of his neck and the other tried to find the shirt. He then took his shirt off putting it on the bed, along with his pants. Obviously he had boxers on, wouldn't want to scare Percy away, now would we? He could see the blush darkening on Percy's cheeks. So pink, just adorable.

Percy turned around handing the shirt to Jason. He couldn't help himself, he looked, the boy was really built, he had abs and muscles everywhere. “You enjoying what you see?” Percy stuttered at the comment, he turned back at the pile of clothing. “S-sorry…” Jason smiled. “Nothing to be sorry about, after all I would have done the same thing..” Percy gasped, turning beet red. He could barely breath, so embarrassing.

The whole process of helping Jason wear his clothing was a disaster. Percy was acting so girly, it was scary. Eventually they were out and people ran up to them. Percy flinched, closing his eyes, waiting for the pushing and shoving, that never came. He opened his eyes, everyone was staring at him. “How you know?” Percy looked at the voice. It was Nico. “How'd I know what?” Nico continued. “How'd you know it was oil base?” Percy shrugged. “Since I don't get much fighting time…… I just figure other things out. Like it smelled like gasoline when I ran into the scene…” Nico smiled, he had wanted to talk to Percy but was to shy. “Wow, so not only are you top of our class at tactical skills but you're also a leader.” Percy scratched the back of his neck. “I'm not…. It's what anyone would have done..” Nico chuckled. “And you know CPR right?” Percy blushed, recalling what he had done yesterday. “Y-yeah…. But so does Annabeth…” Luke walked up to Percy, ruffling his hair. “I knew our little fish had something in him.” Percy frowned swatting his hand away. “What?..” And just like that came the pool of questions. Percy felt cornered, he tried escaping,no use.

Someone grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crowd. Jason smiled at Percy, while turning around and glaring at his new fans. “It's time for us to go…” And they walked to Percy's cabin. Obviously with some disturbances. Upon arrival Jason let go of Percy's hand. “Man, they're worse than paparazzi..” Percy could feel heat rising in his cheeks. He and Jason, holding hands. Jason looked at Percy. “You okay?” Percy looked up at Jason. “I should be asking you that….” Jason smiled. “I'm good.. A little light headed.” Of course playing with Percy. Percy put one of jason’s arms over his shoulders and walked him into his cabin, then he forced Jason into the bed next to his. “You don't move!”

Jason complied, lying down on the bed. He smiled, it worked, Percy had something for him, some sort of feeling. Jason could barely contain how happy he was.

In the living room, Percy couldn't believe what he had done. Bringing Jason into the cabin, nonetheless inside his bedroom. Percy blushed, he could feel his heart skipping beats. It was done, he knew what it was and that he couldn't let it be anymore. He loved Jason. Maybe it was how the other dragged him out of his dark shell or maybe how he showed the little fish affection. One he had never felt before. Percy walked to the kitchen grabbing two cups and making some tea.

Jason laid down on the bed when Percy walked in. He gave a cup to Jason. “Drink this..” And Jason did. To his amazement it tasted very good. “What is this?” Percy smiled. “Something I drink to boost my mood…” Jason smiled. “It's working” Percy hummed. “I'd hope it did.”

After finishing their cups, Jason asked Percy a question, one that was a little awkward but an ice breaker. “So, have you ever had a crush on anyone?” Percy thought for a minute. “I'll tell you my old crush, but this doesn't leave this cabin.” Jason leaned in. “I'm waiting.” Percy gulped. “When I first came here, I had a crush on Annabeth…. But I don't know, now I haven't thought about her for a few months..” Jason smiled, of course he was a little jealous. “So the brunette? Solid choice.” Percy looked at Jason. “Now your turn… This can't be one sided…” 

Jason chuckled, knowing full well that today was probably the day, he'd get rejected or accepted. “Fine….. So when I first got here, everyone kept crowing around me but this one kids and well this individual has black hair and very pretty eyes.” Percy smiled. “She sounds like a beauty, but what's her name?” Jason grinned. “Who said she was a girl?....” Percy’s eyes widened. “Okay so it's a boy, that's okay… I don't judge..” Jason smirked. “Let me continue, since you seem to not understand. He has messy black hair, ocean blue eyes and pale white skin. He is kind at heart, always running into danger head first and never wanting to bother others….. Still don't know?” Percy thought for a minute. “Nico has the back hair…. But green eyes…… And like has the blue eyes but blond hair…..” After thinking he gave up. “I really don't know..” 

Jason got up and sat next to Percy on his bed. “Man, you're so slow. Let me give you another hint. He is the son of Poseidon….. And not the Roman side but the Greek side.” Percy's eyes widened as he did the math, it was him? “M-me?” Jason nodded. “Of course it's you.” Percy blushed, unable to say a word. 

Jason sighed, covering his face. “I'm asking if you'd go out with me? But if it's that much of a shock, then maybe I should leave.” As Jason got up to go, Percy grabbed the back of his shirt and whispered. “Don't go”

=======•••••••==========

Finally done and I intentionally left it on a cliff hanger. Cause I'm so damn tired of writing. My phone isn't the best methods of typing. And google docs sucks, my fingers hurt.

Anyways sit tight I'll be updating soon.  
~Shir0Nek0


	3. Will You Go Out With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy hated all the fighting as much as Jason did. And they both missed each other so much, who is going to break the wall between them?

So ch.3 huh? I have no life and that's why I update so fast. Yup. Sad. For me but maybe not for you.

Starts where ch.2 left off.(kind of)

=======••••••=======

Percy was sitting in class, learning about the gods was a whole class. A very sad one, one that was almost never ending. Percy fidgeted, looking at his right hand. The one that grabbed hold of Jason. And yet he couldn't do it. He couldn't say it. Those words just couldn't leave his mouth. As much as he wished for it, he still thought it was a joke. It had been a week and every time they'd meet, Jason would ignore Percy. Walking away, talking to friends and taking different routes. Percy knew how much he wanted it to last but…..

The thought that he would be the laughing stock. Who was he kidding, honestly he missed Jason, the laughs they had together. The bickering, the many times he had saved Percy from himself and how much he appreciated the way Jason would stare at him. Like he really cared. Percy sighed, fisting his hand. How could he be so stupid? He should have taken the chance, now it was probably too late. 

Jason was in tactics class, he wasn't in the mood for anything. After all Percy did flat out reject him. He could feel the rage inside bubble and he knew exactly where he would go when school was done. Somewhere to blow off some steam. He bit his lip, hard trying to control the rage, the disappointment and the heartache he felt.

*school ended*

Percy walked out, first thing he noticed was the tall blonde, rushing away, his expression sour. *throb* Percy clenched his t-shirt. He could tell it was his fault, but he didn't like how bad Jason was looking, even if it was a joke. He walked into the forest, soon he was engulfed by the never ending darkness. Percy took a few steps towards the forest before a few of his friends rushed up to him. Annabeth smiled. “Hey perce! Free to hang out?” Percy looked at his friends and back at the forest. His mind saying his friends, while his heart saying Jason. 

He scratched the back of his neck looking at Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Frank. “I- I really can't… Something urgent came up…. I'm sorry.” Annabeth shook her head smiling. “No… We will be at the beach if you want to join us later…” Percy smiled faintly, nodding as the others slowly left. Annabeth stayed behind a few seconds and whispered into Percy's ear. “Feel free to bring Jason.” Percy blushed, gulping hard as she walked away. So almost everyone knows, huh?

Percy was at the edge of the forest, looking deep but he could see anything. He smiled to himself before whispering. “For better or for worse….huh?.” He really needed to do this, no matter how bad it ended. And he walk towards the unknown, barely being able to follow Jason's tracks. 

Finally he got to the part of the forest that had no trees, it was like a place for people to practice, he looked around and came eye to eye with Jason, who was pissed. 

Jason tsked, causing the clouds to slowly cover the sky. He turning around about to walk away. Percy took in a deep breath, he had tried talking to him but Jason really didn't take loosing well. He yelled. “STOP!” To which Jason stopped. Percy walked closer to him, going around the other and looking at his face. Jason was looking somewhere else, like he really didn't care.

Percy started off by talking a little, you know breaking the ice. “I-.. I don't know-” Jason jumped in, avoiding any possible eye contact. “You don't have to justify anything, after all it was my mistake….. Just forget about it.” Percy could feel something within crumble. He took in a shaky breath. “B-but I have something to tell you-” and Jason frowned. “You know why I come to these places after school, so I can somehow forget it all….. But you… You just can't leave it be can you…… How much do you plan on playing? Was this all just a game?”

It fell, crumbling to the floor, that invisible wall was no more and there were tears welling in Percy's eyes. A game? He thinks that it was all a game? Percy blinked, two tears racing down his face. “So… I-it was a g-game to you all along…. Wasn't it?” A sniffle leaving his trembling body. Percy turned around, before Jason could see him crying. He started walking away, crying barely containing his sobs. 

Jason looked at Percy walking away, crying? He was really crying? His heart throbbed, making him run after the son of the sea God. He thought I was playing? He reached the other boy , reaching for his back. “Don't run away!...... Turn around and let us talk.” Percy froze, clenching the sides of his shirt. “I can't…. Maybe later.. Cau-cause I can't, I re-really *hic* can’t…” Jason flung the boy around looking him in the eyes. “You can't run, not today.” Percy covered his face with his arms. “Just leave me alone….. I re-really *sniff* can't ho-hold it…” 

Jason grabbed both of Percy's arms revealing his face, tears rolling down, he was pouting. He was an ass for thinking this, but Percy really was sexy. Like he looked so damn cute right now. Percy squirmed. “L-let go..” But Jason wrapped his arms around, hugging Percy, hard. As hard as he could, because as much as he hurt, seeing Percy like this was worse. To his surprise Percy slowly hugged back. He could feel the boy crying against his chest, his body was trembling. Gods what kind of test is this? Jason sighed, slowly patting percy’s head. “It's okay, just tell me what you wanted to say… I won't say anything until you finish talking… Promise.” 

Percy nodded taking a step back and wiping away his tears. “Well…. That day when you said…. Y-you know when you told me how you felt….. It was real….. Not a j-joke.. Right?” Jason’s brows furrowed. “What kind of person would joke about such a thing? Of course it was real…. I'm not that much of a lowlife..” Percy blushed, his heart racing. He looked up at Jason. Slowly a smile beaming on his teary face. The other man was shocked and surprised. “Wait…. W-what did I say?” Percy leaned in trying contain himself, he could tell his eyes were swollen and his face probably looked ridiculous but, he wanted to know if he could have a second chance. “Let's just say you've got a problem that I can fix…if you want me to that is.” And he poked Jason's chest. He blushed at his own action and turned around. “Anyways… I'm going….. See you..” 

He walked off and out of the forest, alone and freaking scared. Where did that come from? He was so cocky and where did he learn that? Percy walked to his cabin, humming in pure glee. He really was happy, Jason really loved him and well he just hoped that he would come find Percy.

Meanwhile in the forest, Jason’s surprised expression turned to pure joy. Fix my broken heart? He laughed. That was…. That's was just so adorable. He was trying to be the bold one. But Jason knew for sur that by the time Percy reached the end of the forest, he probably freaked out. Jason just started walking out of the forest, he need to go and find Percy. He was probably on his way to his cabin, so Jason took a detour through the forest. And he could see Percy walking towards the cabin. The boy really knew how to make someone work. Jason laughed before he started jogging out.

Percy was at the door he turned the doorknob when someone grabbed hold of his waist and leaned into his ear. “Doctor! Doctor! I need help fixing something.” Percy gasped turning around and falling inside the doorway. He fell on his ass, and looked up at the boy, which was obviously Jason. “So can you fix it doc?” Percy blushed harder. “ I'm so embarrassed I could die..” He got up walking inside, letting Jason in as well. “Make yourself at home, I guess…..” Jason chuckled. “It's only been a week you know, right?” Percy gasped. “I- stop…. My mind's a mess… I just pulled a line from some movie on you in the forest and now I can't even think straight.” Jason chuckled. “Well that's makes two of us.” 

Percy brought out a few snacks, laying them on the couch, in between them. “Want some?” Jason didn't shy away from food, let alone junk food. “Yes please.” As they were eating Jason brought it up again. “So…. If I ask, this time…. You'll say yes…. Right?” Percy blushed, stuffing his face with chips. And Jason continued, slowly leaning into Percy, their foreheads touching. Percy trembled looking at the cushion of the couch, he had to avoid eye contact at all cost. So damn embarrassing.

His heart a beating mess, and Jason in his face. Percy was scared. Jason reached up, cupping the sides of Percy's face. “You have to look at me perce….” He raised the brunette's head, allowing him a view of his beautiful blue eyes. Stunning and breathtaking, just like he was. He smiled, before continuing. “I love you Percy…” He leaned in more, now their noses were touching. Percy blushed, looking into Jason's eyes. So green (I have no clue if it is…) it was mixed, green and blue. 

The final words left Jason, the ones Percy was expecting. “Will you go out with me?” And like an addict giving into temptation, he beamed. “Y-yes……” 

Jason smiled at the boy, they were dating as of a few seconds ago. He decided, it was time to close the gap. He kissed Percy, which eventually followed a hug and a massive yell of victory. “YEAHHHHH!!! FINALLY! Whoo!” 

Percy chuckled, a light flush covering his face. “You are a total moron.” Jason chuckled. “And you're now dating this moron.” Percy tried to glare at Jason, the dirtiest, meanest. But it was no use, he broke down, laughing so hard. Tears filled his eyes.

Jason stared, dumbfounded by the laugh. Percy has never laughed in front of Jason. Maybe smiles and the odd chuckle but genuine laughter, nope. It was so bright, warm and just everything. He wanted to see Percy like this all the time. 

Subconsciously, Jason leaned in dropping a kiss on Percy. One that took Percy by surprise. When they had finally parted lips. Jason smiled, beaming with pride. “It really suits you.” Percy was quiet for a bit, still trying to overcome the warmth left on his lips. He jumped out of his daze when Jason placed his hand over Percy's. He looked up, a layer of blush on his cheeks. “What suits me?” Jason smiled, one of his pretty boy smiles. “A laughing and smiling face….” Percy blushed some more. “How can you say such-such embarrassing things with a straight face?” 

Jason shrugged. “You're a very comfortable person to be around….. It never really bothered me..” Percy couldn't deny, he loved what Jason had said, but that was so damn girly. Liking a compliment by your partner. Percy sighed, face palming to cover up the smiled spanning on his face. “I’m acting like such a girl...” Jason grinned. “Oh you think so?.... Because don't you always act like this…” Percy raised his head, his eyes glaring daggers. “You douche!” And just like that they were at it again, yelling and throwing things at each other. 

Percy's p.o.v  
Percy rolled over on his bed, after a day of surprising events. He curled up into a ball, resting his head in such a way that he could see Jason on the other bed sleeping. Percy felt giddy, like way to excited to sleep. They were going out, like for real. Percy sighed, sleeping with a smile on his face.

Jason's p.o.v  
So I could tell Percy was rolling around, obviously his cabin made noises. Not only that but he also seemed as restless as I did, after all we were dating now. Percy sighs. Jason rolls over to see a sleeping Percy with a smile on his face. And he had to admit, the guy was pretty cute. And the question echoed in his head, “is he a virgin?” Jason didn't think so but damn his reactions were so different. And again. “Am I sure?” 

=======•••••=======

So I finally finished the third chapter after the many times I cursed myself and died because I'm running out of ideas. Plus I don't know if I should include smut anymore, I mean what do you guys think? Please help, it's a crisis.

-sincerely the dying Shir0Neko


End file.
